One Day, Just One Day
by TimsQuerida
Summary: Jude just wants to be normal and Tommy knows he can fix that. You've all heard of ONESHOTS but this is a TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this fanfic is something I came up with in 10 minutes. I was bored so I just wrote it. I may write more of it but not sure yet. Until then, it is incomplete. Please review though.**

**I don't own Instant Star but I own this story and the part of the song in it. **

_

* * *

The world is crashing,_

_I don't know_

_Where I wanna be._

_The world is turning,_

_And I don't know_

_If this life is good for me._

Tommy: Ok, Jude stop.

Jude: Ok. What's wrong?

Tommy: Where did this song come from?

Jude: Well you see, when someone takes a pen, then touches a paper, a great song can go on it and wa-la!

Tommy: Jude, I'm serious.

Jude walked out of the booth and sat down on the swivel chair right next to Tommy.

Jude: I had second thoughts when you kept saying all my songs sucked.

Tommy: I didn't say they sucked. I said they needed improvement.

Jude: Which is nice language for shut up. You're hurting my ear drums.

Tommy: So what is the song about then?

Jude: My life.

Tommy: Can you be a little more specific?

Jude: A lot of girls have a normal life. Me, where do I begin? I mean I had my heart broken twice in one night. A few more times after that. Everywhere I go, I get asked for an autograph. I just feel like I've had enough. I just want to be normal for one day. ONE DAY.

Tommy: Jude, no one is normal. Everyone has a big whoopee in their life. Your's just happens to be singing which got discovered.

Jude: As much as you say that you're right, I still don't think that I believe you.

Tommy: Fine. if you want to be normal, as you say, for one day, then your wish is my command.

Jude: Huh?

Tommy: We'll take the day off.

Jude: I don't think we can.

Tommy: I'll make an excuse. Wait by my Viper. I'll be there in a second.

Jude: Okie.

Tommy walked to Darius' office and knocked his famous knock and stepped in when his permission was granted.

Tommy: Hey D. Is it Ok if Jude and I take the rest of the day off.

Darius: No. you have to work to make me some money.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

Tommy: We will be working. We'll write a song by the end of the day. Let's just say we don't have as much inspiration in this studio as always today.

Darius: Fine, but be back by 10 tonight to hand me the song. I'm going to read them and see if I approve them now.

Tommy: Got you.

Darius: Make me proud but most importantly, make me money.

Tommy: Got you again. Bye D.

Darius: Bye.

Tommy walked out of Darius' office and rolled his eyes for the millionth time while being in that office. Darius was being a little too obssessed with money. Someone call the Money-Making-Problem Hotline. Tommy met up with Jude and they rode off together.

Jude: So, where are you taking me to?

Tommy: Somewhere.

Jude: That's all you're giving me?

Tommy: Yep.

Jude: Sometimes, you're the most fun person on this earth. Other times, you can really be a pain in the ass.

Tommy smirked to himself.

Tommy: I know.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a TWOSHOT so this is your second and last chapter. I don't know what inspired me to write this fanfic but I jsut did so i hope you guys enjoyed it.**

* * *

Jude: You do know that I'm eventually going to find out where you're taking me.

Tommy: I know but I'm going to leave it at that.

Jude: Ooh... vicious.

Tommy smirked. After about an hour or two, Jude lost track, Tommy finally announced that they were there.

Jude: Finally! You made me leave before I had a chance to pee! I need a bathroom!

Tommy: Go into the house and go straight down the hall. It should be opened. I left it that way.

Jude: What?

Tommy: Never mind.

Jude: That's great. I would knock you down with questions but I really have...

She couldn't take it anymore. Jude ran to the door and went straight to the bathroom. As soon as she was finished, she look at the hallways paintings. There were so many of them and they all looked so expensive. Only one word came to mind. Tommy. Jude walked out of the house and saw Tommy sitting on the curb, staring into space. Jude put her hands on his shoulders and smiled when he turned his head to look at her.

Jude: Hi.

Tommy: Hi.

Jude: So are you going to tell me where we are?

Tommy: Sure, but we're going to the backyard.

Jude: Ok.

Tommy led Jude to a beautiful backyard. There was a little mini-pond there as well. It even had a little duck swimming in it. How cute was that.

Jude: Tommy, it's beautiful.

Tommy: I used to run off here when everyone was just crowding me. I came here in this very backyard and sat on that very porch. I just sat and watched the view and felt calm and I guess I can say this now, normal.

Jude: So you brought me here?

Tommy: Every famous being has a moment when they want to live like a normal human. I'm letting you have that chance.

Jude: God I love you.

Jude just noticed what she had said and turned a very red, red. Tommy also heard what she had just said but only smiled.

Tommy: I know.

Tommy's response made Jude feel a little better. It reminded her how cocky he was and it has helped that red, red color turn into a make-up pink.

Tommy: I guess I can say I love you too.

Jude and Tommy both went and sat on the porch that Tommy liked to call the "thinking porch". They talked for hours and just felt like a normal couple. The thing is, is that they were a normal and it all hapenned in one day, just one day.

* * *

**THE END..**


End file.
